Doodle Jump
Doodle Jump is a game developed by Lima Sky for Windows Phone, iOS, BlackBerry, Android, Java Mobile (J2ME), and Nokia Symbian. Since its release, the game has been generally well received. The game PapiJump by SunFlat games inspired the gameplay of Doodle Jump. The game is currently available on nine platforms. Doodle Jump was renowned for its enormous selling rate by iTunes standards, which counted 25,000 copies sold daily for 4 consecutive months (later taken over by Angry Birds). As of December, 2011, the game sold 10 million copies over iTunes and Google Play and reached 15 million downloads across all platforms. Gameplay left|thumb|150px|An in-game screenshot of Doodle Jump on 'Space' mode. In Doodle Jump the aim is to guide a four-legged creature called "The Doodler" up a never-ending series of platforms without falling. The left side of the playing field is connected with the right side. For devices with an accelerometer, players tilt the device from side to side to move the Doodler in the desired direction. Players can get a short boost from various objects, such as propeller hats, jetpacks, rockets (having the longest boost), springs, trampolines and invulnerability shields (some levels only). There are also monsters and UFOs that the Doodler must avoid, shoot, or jump on to eliminate. Aiming is performed by tapping on different parts of the screen, on the Android and Windows Phone versions of the game there is also an automatic aim mode. Depending on the game mode being played, projectiles may fly in a straight line off the screen or be affected by gravity and fall downwards. There is no definitive end to the game, but the end for each gameplay session happens when the player falls to the bottom of the screen, jumps into a monster, gets sucked into a black hole, or is abducted by a UFO. Players can choose from several different themes including Original, Graveyard, Christmas, Rainforest, Space, Soccer World Cup, Easter, Underwater or Halloween. The themes change the look of the Doodle Jumper, his enemies, and the background. After losing the game at least 500 times (600 in the BlackBerry version) the Doodler is given the opportunity to wear a pickle costume. Furthermore, the player may enter the names of one of the Pocket God pygmies and the Doodler will turn into one of pygmies. Alternatively, the player can enter the name "Bunny" and the Doodler will wear a bunny suit, just like the one in the Easter stage. The lowest score a player can achieve is 0, yet the all-time Global Score Board record is 16,128,481 by AWPrince (A.W. Prince) on March 5, 2012. That score, and the entire Top 100 all-time Global Scores can be seen in the "Scores & Achievements" tab in the game itself. This area of the game also tracks Daily and Weekly Top 100 games. There is also a lengthier online Official Doodle Jump Global Leaderboard. Variations There are currently 10 variations in which the player can choose. Some are only available in the iOS version of the game. * Not available for Android. There are also two other separate apps for iOS, Doodle Jump Christmas Special (a new Christmas theme) and Doodle Jump HOP, (a new Easter theme) where you play as E.B. from the movie HOP. Reception Doodle Jump has sold 10 million copies on iTunes and Google Play to date, and reached over 15 million downloads across all platforms currently available. It is one of the highest ranked applications on Apple's App Store. Doodle Jump has received favorable reviews from fans and critics alike, with TouchGen mentioning the fact that the game is 'fun as heck' and also praising the sound and cartoon graphics which they feel give the game charm. The review ends by saying that the game is a 'joy to play' and that it's obvious that a 'lot of love went into this game.' Fans of the game have mentioned the addictive nature of the game and on forums throughout the internet it is consistently mentioned as being in people's top smartphone games, alongside other successful games such as the popular Angry Birds. Criticism Lima Sky received criticism due the fact that they did not attempt to prevent players with jailbroken devices from manipulating and uploading their high score, hence rigging the leader boards system. However, Lima Sky later responded to the criticism by updating the game in order to make it more difficult for players to manipulate their high score. Cultural references The Doodler has made cameo appearances in several other iPhone games, such as Parachute Panic, The Creeps, Finger Physics and Pocket God, just like the Pocket God Pygmies are playable in Doodle Jump. In episode 48 ("The Adhesive Duck Deficiency") of The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper makes a reference to Doodle Jump when he sees someone playing the game in a hospital. It is also later referenced in episode 82, "The Zarnecki Incursion" where Sheldon Cooper gets offended when Penny referred to World of Warcraft as a “game.” According to him, “Doodle Jump is a game; Angry Birds is a game; World of Warcraft is a massively multiplayer online role-playing… technically it’s a game". The Doodler and the monsters featured in Doodle Jump were based on Elise Gravel's illustrations. Sprint currently is running a commercial featuring Kevin Durant which refers to a viewer missing a game winning shot because he/she used up all his/her data plan quota by downloading Doodle Jump. Category:Apple Apps Category:Android Apps Category:Action & Arcade